The Dream
by Ariel Hayes
Summary: This is a dream I had when I was little. It's slightly funny actually.


This fanfic is a dream I had when I was 4 years old. I don't talk about the dream much. The strange this is that this was before Yu-Gi-Oh came out in the U.S.A. I still wonder if it was really only a dream, or if it was real. I'll try to get the details as close as I can.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. The only thing I own is myself and my darkside owns herself. (Bows) Please, we beg of you not to sue us.  
  
It is late at night in the small house I used to live in when I was in Colorado. It was storming that night. I remember clearly. I was sound asleep in my bed. Then a loud boom of thunder was both heard and felt. And so my story begins.  
  
Ariel: Ahhhhh! (I run down the hall to my mom's room scared of the thunder. I should have been more scared of something else.)  
  
Mom: It's okay Ariel. It's okay.  
  
Ariel: Mom I'm scared. Can I sleep next to you tonight? (Remember I was only 4 years old back then.)  
  
Mom: Of coarse you can.  
  
Ariel: Thanks. (I soon fell asleep. So unaware of what would change my life forever.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm standing in a place that is completely black. I am the only bit of light there is. Everything else is completely black. I start to walk around. A strange monster appears. I start to run. I can't see were I'm going. I then run into another monster, and I start to fall. I keep falling till I wake up. I shrug and go back to sleep. The monsters were duel monsters. One of them was the Blue Eyes White dragon. The other was Ryu- Ran.  
  
I'm walking beside my mom. We walk together into a bar/café. I spotted a girl with long black hair. She also had deep blood red colored eyes. She wore all black, she looked to be about my age, and she was seated in front of a chessboard. I slipped away from my mom and managed to sit in front of her.  
  
Mysterious girl: Yes? What is it you want?  
  
Ariel: Can I play with you? My name is Ariel. What's yours? (I glanced around at the other people and looked back at her.)  
  
Mysterious girl: I already know your name and names are not of importance to me. Just think of me as your other half. Your dark if you will.  
  
Ariel: Okay scary lady! : P Darkside: Humph. So ignorant and naïve. Okay. Lets play chess then. If I win you get sent to the shadow realm.  
  
Ariel: Yay!! Sounds like fun! What's a shadow realm? : P (I'm glad I'm smarter now and I really did say that, too. I glance over her shoulder and saw dark Bakura staring at me. When he saw me glance at him he smirked and disappeared. Eventually I started winning)  
  
Darkside: No, how could I loose to a fool like you. This isn't possible!  
  
Ariel: Hay! I won! Now how did I do that?  
  
Darkside: Oh I'll make you pay for that! (She started to sprout demon wings and the rest of the people in the room started turning into monsters. A scream is heard across the room. The scream was from Ariel's mom)  
  
Ariel: Mom! I'm coming don't you worry! (I run towards the stairs only to be blocked by a man who looks exactly like one of Pegasus's goons. In fact it was one of his goons.)  
  
Goon: Hay! Were do you think your going little missy.  
  
Ariel: Get out of my way! I need to save my mom! Don't make me use defense number one on you. I'm warning you! You don't want defense number one used on you.  
  
Goon: Heh. I'm not afraid of you. Little girl.  
  
Ariel: Don't.call..me.LITTLE!!!! (I kick him strait in the nuts as hard as I can and he goes down for the count. ^_____^) AND THAT'S DEFENSE NUMBER ONE!! Your not talking no more, yeah you ain't talking at all no more! I could of done more! Just think that! Asshole (I dust off my shoulder, step over his body, and continue going on my way to save my mom) Ah that was refreshing. ^.^  
  
I eventually ended up inside of an extremely dark place. I couldn't even see my own hand. I was quite scared since, might I remind you, I was only four years old.  
  
Ariel: Hello? (I try to peer into the darkness)  
  
Ghost: DIEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Ariel: Ahhhhh! (I run and run only to find that I'm lost.) Oh I won't ever find my mom running around like this. (I sit down and fold my legs against myself. A small light appears over me from above.) I'll be lost here forever and.and.*Sniff* and I won't ever see my mom again! (I start to cry) I miss you mom!  
  
Yugi: What's wrong? Why are you crying?  
  
Ariel: My mom went missing, and started turning into monsters, and then a ghost came after me. (starts crying again) I want my mom!  
  
Yugi: Please don't cry. I'll help you find your mom.  
  
Ariel: * sniff* You will?  
  
Yugi: Yes. I promise we'll find her.(He holds out his hand to help me up)  
  
Ariel: Thank you! (I take his hand and smile at him. We start to walk beside each other.)  
  
Yugi: (looks at me and smiles)  
  
Ariel's thoughts: What's with the hair? Oh well. He's cute! ^__^ (We continue to walk on into the darkness)  
  
Ariel: Ay! I think I see a light! (runs towards it)  
  
Yugi: Wait for me! (runs after Ariel)  
  
5 Goons: We've got you now you little brat! (All of them jump Ariel.)  
  
Ariel: Ahhhh! Save me whoever you are! (Bites, kicks, and scratches all nearby goons)  
  
Yugi: I'll save you! (Hits and punches at goons) Get off of her you bastards! (Pegasus appears in the background smiling)  
  
Pegasus: You could have been a key component in my marvelous plan. (Shrugs) Oh well. I guess I'll just have to find another way. (All 5 goons suddenly disappear)  
  
Yugi: Are you all right?  
  
Ariel: Yeah I'm fine. (Hugs Yugi for a minute and lets go.) Thank you.  
  
Yugi: Your welcome. (Starts to fade away)  
  
Ariel: Wait, don't go! Where are you going?! Don't leave me here!! Mom? Mom?! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! Don't gooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(I woke up after that. I still have my mom with me and that I am grateful for.)  
  
Ok. Any review? Please review! I like reviews. Don't care if it's good or bad. Just please review. ^_____________________^  
  
END OF DREAM 


End file.
